The present invention relates to a gravure roll and a separator both used in a gravure coating apparatus. The present invention relates more particularly to a gravure roll suitable to coating a coating liquid containing therein hard inorganic fillers such as alumina particles, and a method of fabricating a separator through the use of the gravure roll.